Bright Fullmoon
by Eleamaya
Summary: For FFC. AU. Sequel of Red Moonlight. Werewolf, vampir, dan manusia; kalian telah ditakdirkan untuk saling memangsa dan bertempur, kalian tak bisa bersama. Hanya tragedi yang akan menghampiri. Forbidden love. Death battle. Pair: ZoRobin-SanNami. Cover Disclaimer: not mine


**Fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari "Red Moonlight." Aku mengambil judul itu karena di gambar-gambar, vampir kadang dilukiskan bersama bulan berwarna merah darah sebagai background-nya. Nah untuk judul kali, kalian bisa menebak bahwa porsi utama cerita kali ini adalah saatnya bagi **_**werewolf **_**untuk beraksi.**

**Fanfic kali ini lebih 'soft' dari sebelumnya jadi aku masukkan ke rate T. T+ kali yee soalnya temanya 'dark' banget dan konfliknya merumit di sini. Aku ga tau enaknya gimana soalnya dua fic ini sepaket padahal satunya rate M. Tapi, Rate M itu sebenarnya batasannya 16 tahun kok. Jadi klo ada yg kelewatan baca prekuel-nya, bisa dibaca dulu ya^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRIGHT FULLMOON<strong>

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

FanFic by Eleamaya, dedicate to Fantasia Fanfiction Contest

Rating: T+

Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance/Tragedy

Setting: AU, so maybe OOC but I don't deliberately mean it

Warning: minor-bashing God and still spoiling blood

.

.

**Summary:**

Werewolf, vampir, dan manusia; kalian bertiga telah ditakdirkan untuk saling memangsa dan bertempur. Kalian tak bisa bersama. Hanya tragedi yang kemudian akan menghampiri...

.

.

**Preview of Red Moonlight:**

Nami adalah seorang pembasmi vampir yang ditugaskan menyusup ke sebuah sekolah di mana lima siswinya dilaporkan menghilang secara misterius. Ia pun mencurigai seorang siswa bernama Sanji. Sanji memang vampir tapi ternyata bukan ia pelakunya melainkan vampir lain, yaitu seorang guru bernama Absalom. Kalah kuat, Sanji yang berusaha melindungi Nami dari Absalom berubah menjadi _diable, _sosok iblis yg merupakan wujud vampir zaman kuno. Ia akhirnya berhasil membunuh Absalom dengan keji. Namun, aksinya itu belum berakhir...

* * *

><p><strong>7 bulan kemudian...<strong>

Ada sebuah kapel tak terurus yang telah ditinggalkan para jemaatnya. Tampaknya belum ditinggalkan cukup lama karena cat dindingnya belum mengelupas dan kayunya tidak terlalu lapuk. Namun daun pintunya hanya tinggal setengah, yang setengah lagi hancur seperti terkena dobrakan keras, dan sekilas bisa terlihat bahwa kursi-kursinya berserakan. Di bulan-bulan ini, tanah sedang basah. Hujan yang cukup sering mengguyur di musim semi membuat kondisi kapel itu mulai lembab. Tentu saja, itu juga dikarenakan lokasinya yang berada di daerah terbasah atau bercurah hujan tertinggi di negara itu. Sepertinya tak lama lagi, lumut akan menumbuhi dindingnya.

Kapel itu terletak di dalam area sekolah misionaris yang sudah tutup. Penghuninya tak ada yang mau kembali ke sana, orang-orang pun juga tak berani menyekolahkan anak mereka di sana. Namun, malam itu, di tengah langit mendung yang bermaksud menyembunyikan bulan purnama yang seharusnya mampu bersinar cerah, seorang pria berambut hijau berjalan menuju arah sekolah tersebut. Padahal hujan belum juga turun, tapi tampaknya ia sudah khawatir akan basah kuyup dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tubuhnya kekar meski tersembunyi di balik jaket tebalnya tapi dengan ringannya ia memanjat pagar tinggi sekolah itu karena gerbang utamanya digembok.

.

Sengaja digembok.

...seolah tengah mengurung sesuatu dan agar orang-orang tak mendekati area itu.

.

Lantas, siapa orang pemberani tadi? Ia tak sedang tersesat kan?

"Sepertinya kali ini lokasinya sudah benar," kata orang itu pelan. "Sial, gara-gara aku tersesat, aku baru sampai kemari sekarang."

Kemudian matanya menatap tajam ke arah langit. Meski hanya tampak warna hitam di langit, ia bisa tahu bahwa gumpalan awan pembawa petir itu sudah mulai bergerak mendekat. Pandangannya fokus ke bulan yang begitu bulat. Ia kemudian merentangkan tangan, seolah memohon berkah dari sinarnya sebelum awan akan memakannya.

"Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini hujannya?" desahnya lagi.

Pria bernama Roronoa Zoro itu tampak bingung memutuskan. Ia sangat membutuhkan sinar bulan itu tapi ia merasa tak bisa menunggu malam berikutnya untuk keluar dari area itu, karena bisa-bisa hutan akan kembali membutakan arahnya untuk kembali ke tempat tujuannya ini. Dan, dari pengalamannya itu, ia kadang pernah membutuhkan waktu satu minggu lebih hanya untuk berkeliaran mencari arah yang benar. Kalau sudah begitu, masa bulan purnama sudah lewat dan ia harus kembali sebulan lagi.

Tapi tetap bertahan di sarang musuh juga bukan ide bagus.

Zoro menggeleng-geleng menampik pikirannya, bahwa ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya masuk ke sarang vampir. Dua tahun lalu ia pernah mendatangi Kastil Kuraigana untuk menantang seorang vampir bernama Dracule Mihawk. Dan setelah bertarung selama 6 hari 6 malam, ia keluar sebagai pemenang meski harus kehilangan sebelah mata. Masalahnya, lawannya waktu itu seorang vampir.

.

Yang ia hendak lawan sekarang adalah seekor...

...iblis.

.

Heh, apa bedanya, kilahnya. Iblis itu juga dulunya seorang vampir bukan? Kekuatan vampir akan memuncak saat terjadi gerhana bulan atau bulan merah sedangkan kekuatannya akan memuncak saat bulan purnama bersinar putih. Waktu melawan Mihawk, keduanya tidak sedang dalam masa puncak masing-masing. Iblis itu bangkit saat bulan merah dan kini adalah gilirannya merasakan waktu puncak itu. Tertutup awan tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa bulan purnama tetap bersinar cerah di atasnya.

Begitulah akhirnya Zoro melanjutkan langkah, menyusuri pinggir pagar untuk mengelilingi sekolah itu. Dengan matanya yang sudah terbiasa di kegelapan, ia pun memerhatikan sekeliling, sesekali ia bisa melihat bercak-bercak darah yang sudah usang di tembok-tembok sekolah. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ruangannya pasti bukan itu atau ia akan tersesat sia-sia dalam labirin sekolah. Tak lama, ia pun menemukan bangunan yang berbeda. Bentuknya seperti gabungan balok dan prisma segitiga. Di depannya ada menara yang mengerucut dan memiliki lonceng. Dan semakin menatap ke puncak, ia bisa melihat dua buah pancang besi yang bersilangan secara asimetris, simbol yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di dada Mihawk sebagai bandul kalung. Zoro lantas berpikir kenapa vampir lekat sekali dengan simbol-simbol itu sementara bangsanya tak religius –dirinya bahkan seorang atheis–. Ia mencibir, mengapa harus religius sementara kami sama-sama memangsa darah dan daging manusia? Ia bahkan heran mengapa Tuhan menciptakan 3 kaum berbeda jika untuk saling bermusuhan. Tuhan yang bodoh dan jahat, Dia sendirilah yang telah mengadu domba makhluk-Nya. Untuk apa menyembah Tuhan yang seperti itu?

Bibirnya menyeringai karena hal itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa bengunan inilah sarang yang ia cari itu, Zoro pun melangkah masuk. Ia menatap sebentar pintu yang separo hancur tersebut kemudian pandangannya menangkap sesuatu di depannya.

.

.

**PYATS!**

**.**

**.**

Kilat menyambar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri yang kemudian diikuti suara gemuruh dan tetes-tetes hujan yang akhirnya turun. Cahayanya hanya sepersekian detik namun sudah cukup bagi Zoro untuk merekam seluruh bagian di dalam gereja itu.

Termasuk keberadaan seseorang...

Iblis itu berdiri membelakanginya menghadap altar. Sayap hitamnya masih terlipat. Ia juga tak menunjukkan gerakan yang tak berarti. Hanya diam. Padahal Zoro sudah diingatkan bahwa iblis itu sangat peka atau sensitif terhadap bau darah manusia hidup, lebih sensitif daripada saat ia masih menjadi vampir. Zoro sadar ia bukan manusia, tapi justru karena itulah, iblis itu seharusnya paling sensitif terhadapnya bahkan saat ia masih ada di luar pagar tadi dengan suara gerakan yang tak disembunyikan.

.

Bau musuh.

Musuh alami para vampir.

Itulah Zoro.

.

Dan iblis itu masih saja diam. Tidak sedang tidur.

Cih, decak Zoro. Bahkan seekor iblis pun tampak memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan. Mohon pengampunan, heh? Bukankah pada awalnya, iblis pun diciptakan Tuhan untuk menyembah dan hormat pada-Nya? Zoro tampak tak senang dengan posisi itu. Aku datang bukan untuk berperan sebagai malaikat, batinnya.

Kelihatannya saja diam, tapi justru karena itulah, Zoro menangkap kesiagaan yang sangat kuat dari lawannya. Ia hapal tingkah laku para vampir, bagaikan sudah mendarah daging karena kerap berurusan dengan mereka dalam sebuah perseteruan abadi, bahwa vampir adalah makhluk berakal yang sangat dingin dan tenang. Kemarahannya tidak tampak, terpendam, dan jika sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubun yang sekali lepas kendali,; mereka akan menjadi lawan yang sangat sulit ditaklukkan. Bukankah iblis yang di hadapannya juga terlahir karena hal itu? Berbeda dengan kaumnya yang blak-blakan dalam mengekspresikan amarah dan mampu berubah menjadi sosok lain setiap malam tanpa harus menunggu kemunculan sang purnama.

Selain keberadaan iblis itu, mata Zoro juga menangkap keadaan altar di depannya yang penuh dengan nuansa merah. Ia tahu itu bukan darah. Mungkin tercampur, samar-samar ia bisa menciumnya, tapi tidak pekat. Setumpuk mawar-mawar merah tersebar di sana sampai ke lantainya, tercampur antara yang sudah lama layu dengan yang masih segar. Apa iblis itu yang merangkainya? Darah itu sendiri ada yang sudah lama mengering, ia bisa melihat bekasnya yang cukup luas di lantai bagian tengah. Sedangkan yang lain berbentuk bulatan-bulatan yang memanjang dari pintu sampai depan altar seperti tetesan darah. Tampaknya tangan sang iblis tetap saja tak luput dari duri-duri mawar. Satu hal lagi yang Zoro ketahui dari vampir; bahwa mereka sangat suka keindahan, filosofis, dan seni.

Begitulah akhirnya iblis itu menoleh dan berbalik dengan gerakan lambat.

Saat iblis itu memutar tubuhnya, selintas, Zoro bisa melihat benda lain yang diletakkan di atas altar, tersembul di antara tumpukan mawar merah yang mengelilinginya. Warnanya berwarna putih.

.

Zoro yakin itu tengkorak.

...tengkorak manusia.

.

Cukup memutih, entah karena dikuliti begitu bersih saat dimangsa ataukah memang sudah lama waktu kematiannya. Yang jelas Zoro bisa melihat ada sisa-sisa rambut yang masih menempel di ubun-ubun tengkorak itu, warnanya jingga. Dan dari struktur tulang dan kekokohan rahangnya, ia bisa mengenali jenis kelamin tengkorak itu adalah wanita. Wanita muda, kira-kira berusia sekitar 18-20 tahun.

Zoro membatin, persembahankah? Namun, ia tidak melihat di sekitar meja altar itu ada tengkorak-tengkorak yang lain, tahu kabar bahwa korban iblis itu sudah cukup banyak. Tengkorak itu tampak spesial. Dirawat sedemikian rupa dan mawar-mawar tadi seolah dipersembahkan untuknya.

Gambaran iblis itu tidak sama dengan yang Zoro dengar. Ia diberitahu bahwa iblis itu sudah kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai vampir, dan sudah jelas ia melihat mereka masih sama. Ia juga diberitahu bahwa iblis itu tak kenal siapapun, memusuhi siapa pun, memangsa apapun, dan kehilangan akalnya. Nyatanya?

Mustahil...

Perasaannya masih tertinggal?

Zoro lantas melepas mantel dan baju atasannya lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja di samping. Kali ini terlihat jelas otot-ototnya yang begitu kekar dan kulitnya yang coklat. "Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan," ujarnya. "Bersiaplah, aku akan membebaskanmu dari penderitaan."

Ia lalu menggeram, menunduk, menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan yang dikepal erat kemudian ia hentakkan ke samping. Dada dibusungkan, otot-otot menegang, urat-urat di sekujur tubuh terlihat. Dan perlahan bulu-bulu halus menyembul dari balik kulitnya, menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Telinganya meruncing ke atas, kedua rahangnya maju membentuk moncong, begitu pula gigi-gigi dan jari-jarinya memanjang dan menajam.

Dan iblis itu pun menjawab dengan rentangan sayapnya bersamaan dengan perubahan wujud Zoro menjadi sang...

_...Werewolf._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-Flashback-**

_Dear, Robin-chan_

_Semester ini aku tak akan pulang. Yeah, daripada harus bertemu anjing kepala lumut itu tentu saja lebih baik aku memilih menghabiskan liburanku bersama kekasihku bukan? Ia bukan sembarang manusia, meski ia menyembunyikannya sebagai siswi biasa, aku tahu ia adalah seorang pembasmi vampir. Mellorine... pasti hubunganku dengannya akan jauh lebih HOT dari kau dan anjing itu. Ya, ia datang bukan tanpa maksud. Aku pernah cerita padamu saat kita terakhir bertemu itu kan kalau ada vampir lain yang menyusup ke sekolahku? Nah, ia justru mencurigaiku, mellorine, aku malah semakin senang. Ups, oke, kuserius. Aku memang menyukainya, Robin-chan. Ia gadis yang begitu enerjik, bola matanya coklat hazel, rambutnya jingga pendek, tubuhnya aduhai, perangainya cukup keras kepada temannya tapi bagiku ia sangat lembut; ah, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mendeskripsikannya. Jujur, aku ingin menjauhkannya dari vampir mesum brengsek itu tapi aku tentu tak bisa membawanya ke tempatmu bukan? Andai saja hukum vampir kita tak melarang kita boleh mengganggu acara santap vampir lain ceritanya pasti akan beda sebab bagaimana pun juga akulah yang masuk ke teritorinya karena ia lebih lama di sana. Namun, jika akhirnya aku nanti melanggarnya, aku tak akan menyesal. Seperti kau._

_Semoga kau sehat selalu, Robin-chan. Salam jari tengah untuk anjing peliharaanmu._

_Sanji_

"Grrrr, aku ingin melumatnya sekarang," respon Zoro usai Robin membacakan surat itu.

"Fufufu, jadi kau lebih ingin ia pulang?" goda vampir wanita bernama Robin.

"Ti-Tentu tidak!" sergah Zoro. "Dan betapa bodohnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan pembasmi vampir."

"Kau kesal jika mereka akan lebih HOT dari kita?"

"Bu-bukan." Dan begitulah semburat merah kecil muncul di pipi Zoro.

Panas. Ya, vampir berdarah dingin. _Werewolf_ dan manusia berdarah panas. Meskipun awalnya memang tabu untuk berhubungan dengan mereka, vampir kadang tak bisa menolak jika akhirnya bersentuhan dengan mereka begitu dalam. _Werewolf_ lebih emosional, mereka lebih ekspresif, sementara para vampir terlalu kaku dalam merasakan cinta sesama vampir hingga mereka juga mengalami kesulitan reproduksi karena hormon mereka begitu rendah.

Pada umumnya, vampir memang lebih memilih berhubungan dengan manusia. Ada beberapa vampir yang 'memelihara' manusia untuk dijadikan donor, bahwa selama tidak mengurasnya sekali hisap, sel darah manusia masih akan terus berproduksi lagi, bagaikan simbiosis mutualisme karena masih banyak yang tak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya manusia yang sering mendonorkan darah membuat metabolisme tubuh menjadi lancar dan fungsi darah menjadi lebih baik sehingga membuat pendonor menjadi sehat. Hanya saja, sensasi yang diberikan lewat jarum suntik di tangan dan taring vampir di leher sangat berbeda. Air liur vampir yang masuk ke peredaran darah bagaikan narkotika, membuatmu ingin meminta lagi, gairahnya pun serasa berhubungan badan, nikmat. Dan begitulah manusia akan terjerat dalam kuasa sang vampir. _Werewolf _seperti musuh dalam selimut bagi kebanyakan vampir dan sifat mereka terlalu berbeda. Terlalu kontras. Darahnya pun terlalu panas. Mereka sudah lama bersitegang dalam perang dingin berabad-abad, sementara manusia sendiri bahkan masih banyak yang tak tahu keberadaan dua makhluk malam itu.

Dan, kenapa kali ini Sanji yakin bahwa hubungannya akan lebih panas? Karena vampir memiliki musuh baru yang lebih frontal akhir-akhir ini. Manusia yang berontak. Manusia yang memperjuangkan hak hidupnya. Mereka, para Pembasmi Vampir.

Sanji sangat akrab dengan Robin bahkan saat Robin memutuskan untuk keluar Coven karena diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _werewolf_ bernama Zoro, Sanji pun tetap mengikutinya. Bisa dibilang, Sanji sangat anti dengan _werewolf_ dan ia ingin menjaga Robin, takut-takut kalau salah satu wanita yang disayanginya itu mengalami perlakuan tidak menyenangkan. Bagi Robin, Sanji sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak merasa terganggu dan justru tersenyum geli setiap melihat pertengkaran Sanji dan Zoro. Baginya, pertengkaran itu tidak pernah sampai ke tahap serius dan ia anggap hal itu merupakan bentuk keakraban yang bisa membuat pandangan Sanji terhadap _werewolf_ lama-lama berubah.

"Alis Pelintir!"

"Marimo!"

"Lintah!"

"Anjing!"

Begitulah Robin menikmati hari-harinya bersama mereka.

Mereka tinggal bertiga cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sanji memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri, tidak ingin mengganggu rumah tangga Robin lagi dan mungkin sudah lelah bertengkar dengan Zoro. Ia berkata ingin bertualang mencari manusia-manusia cantik. Ya, ia tidak ingin kembali ke Coven tapi ingin masuk ke sekolah manusia terutama yang menyajikan asrama, berpindah-pindah sekolah setiap lulus. Toh, vampir memiliki waktu yang panjang, kalau pun nantinya 5-6 kali merasakan bangku SMA tetaplah singkat baginya apalagi perawakan Sanji selama 173 tahun masih seperti remaja tingkat akhir. Ia tahu bahwa vampir mengklaim kaum mereka cerdas tapi sama seperti Robin, ia juga berpendapat bahwa manusia memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih luas daripada mereka dan kalau vampir terlalu bangga diri, mereka akan dilampaui oleh teknologi manusia, terlena akibat hidup terlalu lama dan tidak menyadari perubahan zaman. Saat sekolah mengalami libur, Sanji pun selalu pulang untuk membagi pengetahuannya pada Robin.

Itu adalah surat yang Robin baca tiga bulan yang lalu.

.

.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ada tamu tak diinginkan mengetuk pintu rumah Robin...

.

.

"Rob Lucci!" seru Robin tersentak. Ia juga melihat dua vampir lain di belakangnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang yang mengenakan kacamata, dan seorang lagi berhidung mancung kotak. "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Oi, wanita!" panggil Zoro juga tidak senang dengan kehadiran tiga tamu asing tersebut. "Siapa mereka ini?"

"Me-Mereka para vampir intelijen resmi, perwakilan dari Coven," jawab Robin dengan nada tidak tenang.

"Sambutan kalian terhadap tamu sungguh tidak ramah," ungkap Rob Lucci tersenyum. Masih berbicara dengan Robin kemudian ia menatap Zoro yang matanya tinggal satu. "Kami sedang tak ingin berseteru dengan _werewolf_ yang sudah mengalahkan salah satu vampir yang sangat disegani. Kami masih punya otak untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah karena kedatangan kami kali ini di bawah perintah. Kami sudah tahu bahwa alasanmu kabur dari Coven bukan karena kau menjalin hubungan dengannya."

GLEK! Robin menelan ludah. Jadi mereka sudah tahu, batinnya.

"Kau menyimpan literatur kuno berusia 900 tahun tentang sejarah vampir yang seharusnya dihapus mengenai keberadaan para _Diable _yang sudah musnah. Kau pikir kami tidak mengawasimu, Anak Iblis terakhir Ohara?"

"Jadi kau akan menangkapku ke pengadilan Coven sekarang?" tanya Robin. Sementara itu, Zoro tidak terlalu paham maksud pembicaraannya. Tapi jika mereka memang ingin membawa paksa Robin, ia telah siap dari tadi.

"Tidak," lanjut Rob Lucci. "Kami ingin memberi kesempatan padamu untuk menebus dosa, setelah itu kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Robin dengan nada enteng. Sejujurnya, ia tak mempercayai mereka.

"Kau pasti pernah membagi info di dalam literatur itu pada vampir lain."

Sanji, batin Robin.

"Dan sesuai berita terbaru, dua bulan lalu iblis itu telah bangkit kembali. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, Nico Robin."

Mustahil, batin Robin lagi. Sanji tak...

"Kami tidak bohong," sambung vampir berhidung kotak bernama Kaku memotong pikiran Robin. "Kami sudah siapkan catatannya untuk membuktikannya padamu."

Lalu vampir wanita bernama Kalifa itu pun melempar gulungan kertas tepat di depan kaki Robin.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin membiarkan para Pembasmi bereaksi terlebih dahulu karena bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka tanpa perlu kami repot-repot membantai mereka. Tapi itu tidak boleh terlalu lama karena vampir lain akan mengetahui hal ini dan sejarah itu. Jadi, kami beri kau waktu 6 bulan untuk membereskannya."

"Kalian ingin Robin saling bunuh dengan iblis itu?" potong Zoro menengahi tidak suka Robin dipojokkan. "Hmph, membereskan dua terdakwa sekaligus, licik."

Tiga vampir itu tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan!" seru Zoro makin kesal karena tidak ada yang lucu.

"Justru karena itulah kami memberikan kesempatan ini padanya," jawab Rob Lucci.

"Ya, kuncinya ada pada kamu," sambung Kaku menunjuk Zoro.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, satu-satunya cara membunuh iblis itu," lanjut Kalifa.

"A-Apa?" tanya Zoro melotot pada mereka. Kemudian pandangannya berpindah pada Robin.

"Cakar _werewolf_..," sebut Robin agak lirih. "Taring dan kuku _werewolf_, hanya itu yang bisa melukai dagingnya untuk menembus ke jantungnya."

A-Aku? batin Zoro.

"Tentunya tidak masalah bagi dirimu yang pernah mengalahkan seorang vampir bukan? Tidakkah ini merupakan suatu tantangan yang lebih besar?" tanya Rob Lucci pada Zoro.

"Ya, jika kau memang ingin menyelamatkan kekasihmu dari hukuman bakar terik matahari pukul 12 siang, hanya itu caranya," sambung Kaku.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," lanjut Kalifa sinis. "Kami bisa minta tolong 'anjing' lain. Kami dengar si Tinju Api itu juga tidak kalah ganas dibandingkan denganmu."

Tidak bisa, batin Zoro. Ace sedang memburu vampir lain bernama Blackbeard, ia pasti tidak mau urusannya diganggu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" kata Rob Lucci lagi. "Kalian berdua tak bisa menolak bukan?"

"Aku terima!"

"Zoro!" seru Robin.

"Kalau begitu, tujuh bulan dari sekarang kami tunggu kau kembali ke Coven. Kalau tidak, kami anggap kau kabur kembali sehingga hukuman mati itu tetap berlaku. Jujur, aku tak sabar mencicipi seberapa ganas dirimu, Roronoa," ungkap Rob Lucci dengan tatapan kesadisan.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga vampir itu pun menghilang dengan cepat bagai disapu angin. Zoro dan Robin masih memandangi pintu yang terbuka lebar dan ditinggalkan dalam kekosongan itu. Lalu Zoro berbicara pada Robin tanpa menoleh.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, seorang lintah bernama Aokiji pernah mencegatku di jalan," katanya pelan. "Ia bilang aku akan menyesal memberimu tempat. Ia bilang kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Jadi ini yang ia maksud? Bahwa kau sengaja mencari _werewolf_ sepertiku untuk kau jadikan tameng saat mereka datang? Aku telah salah mempercayaimu, wanita. Sejak awal, seharusnya aku tetap memegang teguh bahwa kalian, para lintah, adalah musuh abadi kami."

Zoro pun kini menatap Robin lekat-lekat ke matanya langsung, seperti meminta jawaban dan mencari celah apapun dari bahasa matanya apakah wanita itu kali ini akan berbohong padanya atau tidak. Sia-sia. Robin tetap bungkam.

Diam, tanda wanita itu tidak menyangkalnya.

"Oke, kita kesampingkan dulu hal itu," lanjut Zoro menghela napas. "Apa itu _diable_? Dan kenapa sejarah 900 tahun lalu bangsamu ingin dihapus?"

"Wujud lama vampir. Para vampir telah mengubur dalam-dalam wujud tersebut hingga akhirnya di sekian generasi ke depan, wujud itu benar-benar punah. Mereka melakukan itu karena akan membuat mereka menjadi hewan buas tak terkendali yang jauh dari derajat keagungan mereka. Wujud ini muncul karena hasrat berlebih akan kekuatan saat mereka terdesak, atau saat emosi tengah labil yang kemudian meletupkan kemarahan sehingga akal sehatnya dan kepala dinginnya kalah. Mereka mendapat kekuatannya namun konsekuansinya dibayar mahal. Mereka akan menjadi tak ingat siapapun, kawan maupun lawan. Vampir percaya dirinya makhluk terkuat dan makhluk fana teragung yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan dan mereka tak membutuhkan wujud buruk itu lagi sehingga perlahan-lahan dilupakan," jawab Robin. "Begitulah yang kubaca dalam buku. Aku belum selesai menerjemahkan ke bentuk Rio."

"Dan kau adalah keturunan terakhirnya? Tadi para lintah itu menyebutmu Anak Iblis bukan?"

Robin menggeleng. "Semua vampir sesungguhnya memiliki potensi itu, mereka hanya tidak tahu. Pihak Coven berpikir aku akan membangkitkan lagi kaum Iblis dengan pengetahuan terlarang itu. Itulah yang memunculkan julukan Anak Iblis yang dialamatkan padaku, padahal aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kebenaran sejarah pada mereka."

"Tak kusangka, iblis itu benar-benar ada."

"Apa maksudmu, Zoro? Kau tahu juga?"

"Guruku sering membacakan puisi soal wujud kuno lintah. Ia salah satu sesepuh kaum _werewolf_. Dalam sajaknya, disebutkan bahwa para lintah adalah titisan iblis, _Diable Jambe_. Dan, katanya kami memiliki kekuatan _Oni Giri_, pemotong Iblis, sehingga kami harus bersiap jika mereka muncul kembali, hanya kami yang bisa membunuhnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang percaya dengan ceritanya. Meski demikian, aku tetaplah murid terbaiknya."

"Jadi, kau bisa melakukannya?"

Zoro menyeringai. Seperti yang diucapkan Rob Lucci tadi, benar bahwa sesungguhnya Zoro merasa tertantang. "Kenapa tidak? Tak ada vampir yang tak bisa kukalahkan," katanya begitu percaya diri.

"Masalahnya..." Robin lalu menunduk untuk memungut gulungan lembar-lembar kertas yang dilemparkan Kalifa tadi. Ia membukanya dan menemukan potongan-potongan kliping berita dari dunia manusia mengenai sosok iblis tersebut. Ia baca sekilas, melihat gambar-gambar sebuah sekolah misionaris, catatan persebaran korban-korbannya, serta info-info lainnya. Dengan cepat, Robin sudah bisa menyimpulkannya karena sejak tadi sudah berfirasat. "Iblis itu Sanji."

"APA? Lintah labil itu?"

Robin pun sedikit menunduk karena merasa bersalah. "Aku mengenal Sanji sejak ia masih vampir anak-anak, wawasannya amat luas, ia tergolong cerdas dari standar vampir kebanyakan, dan ia tertarik dengan buku-buku yang kukoleksi di perpustakaanku. Ia lantas pernah tidak sengaja membaca coretan-coretan terjemahanku saat kutinggalkan sebentar. Waktu itu aku belum menerjemahkan sampai ke bagian bahwa menjadi _diable_ akan kehilangan akal sehat sebagai imbalan atas kekuatan yang ia terima. Tapi, tak kusangka..."

Zoro mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Robin dan membacanya.

"Pembasmi vampir kehilangan 20 anggotanya. Dia bukan vampir, dia memiliki sayap dan tanduk, dia iblis, dia terlalu kuat, senjata apapun tak bisa melukainya bahkan perak yang seharusnya mudah melukai vampir, dibakar juga tidak mempan," kata Zoro membaca potongan berita itu, tak suka dengan bahasanya. "Tak ada saksi mata yang jelas, tapi kami menerima informasi bahwa iblis itu muncul pertama kali di Perguruan East Blue di mana salah satu pembasmi kami sebelumnya diperintahkan untuk menyusup ke sana sebagai siswi dan kami menemukan sisa-sisa tubuhnya di hutan di dekat sekolah itu. Mengenaskan, vampir tak pernah membunuh korbannya sampai ke tahap itu. Untung saja saat itu para siswa tengah menjalani liburan musim panas. Meski demikian, beberapa guru yang sedang piket dan penjaga sekolah juga menjadi korban. Sekolah itu kini disegel."

Sampai di situ, Zoro tersadar. Sekolah... Pembasmi... Siswi...

"Tu-tunggu! Surat yang dulu itu?"

"Ya. Itu buktinya," lanjut Robin pendek.

Zoro meremas kertas itu. "Si Bodoh itu menyusahkan!"

"Sanji tidak bodoh," kata Robin sedikit membela vampir muda itu. "Kuduga, ia akhirnya bentrok dengan vampir yang mengincar kekasihnya itu. Ia kalah kuat dan..."

"Itulah yg kubilang tadi dia bodoh," potong Zoro memelankan nada suaranya kembali. "Dan aku juga orang bodoh yang bisa menjadikan vampir sebagai teman hidup," sindirnya lagi.

"Tadi aku menanyakanmu, apa kau bisa?" tanya Robin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau mengujiku?" tanya Zoro balik, kembali nadanya meninggi. "Dengar. Alis Pelintir itu sudah tidak kenal siapa-siapa lagi. Ia sudah tidak ingat kita lagi. Menurut artikel ini, ia BAHKAN menyantap tubuh kekasih yang ingin ia lindungi itu hingga nyaris tak bersisa. Dan kau pikir aku akan melunak melawannya? Ini justru memudahkanku untuk membunuhnya."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Zoro, Robin menjadi lega. Ia tahu dua orang itu selalu bertengkar dan tadi ia ingin memastikan benarkah pertengkaran itu justru akan menumbuhkan kebencian pada Sanji. Robin berharap tak salah menilai hubungan mereka berdua sejak awal, ia tak pernah salah menilai seseorang.

"Kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Aku minta tolong kau untuk membebaskannya..."

"Beritahu semua yang kau ketahui tentang iblis ini."

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>JDUAAAAKKKKKKKKK!<strong>

Atap kapel pun jebol saat _werewolf_ itu menghantam sang iblis ke arah angkasa. Mereka sempat bergulat di udara namun saat ia ingin membantingnya ke bawah, tangannya berbalik dicengkeram. Sayap iblis itu terkepak membuat mereka melayang tidak mau turun. dDengan tenaganya yang menguasai udara, justru ialah yang menghempaskan_werewolf_ itu ke tanah, membuat konblok-konblok yang tersemen rapi itu berhamburan.

Dua buah raungan buas pun bersahut-sahutan di tengah malam. Mengalahkan suara petir yang menggelegar dan suara hujan yang semakin deras.

Mereka ganas. Liar. Pukulan dan tendangan. Saling mencabik satu sama lain. Saat ingin mematahkan sayapnya, iblis itu pun mendorongnya menembus tembok. Jika iblis itu terbang, _werewolf_ itu pun menaiki tembok dan melompat tinggi menggapainya. Kembali menghantam tanah. Kadang mereka bergulat di udara berputar-putar. Bahkan sampai menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sempit bagi ukuran dua monster itu. Merusak segala bangunan yang ada. Begitu seterusnya.

Tapi ada yang kurang. Sekali lagi, kekuatan iblis berbeda dengan vampir. Dan awan saat itu tengah menggumpal. Sinar bulannya tidak cukup saat tenaga Zoro mulai habis duluan setelah beberapa jam.

.

.

**BRUAKKKKKKKK!**

Lagi-lagi mereka menghantam tanah. Leher Zoro dicengkeram kuat oleh kuku Sanji. Darah perlahan menetes dari cekikannya saat kukunya mulai menusuk masuk. Sanji ingin mematahkan lehernya tapi Zoro sekuat tenaga menahan bahu dan tangan lawannya yang merengsek maju, sementara ulu hatinya juga tertekan oleh lutut Sanji, membuatnya semakin susah bernapas.

Sial! kenapa aku selemah ini, batin Zoro.

Ia belum menyerah tapi tak lama, bulu-bulunya mulai menghilang, otot-ototnya mengecil, moncongnya kembali menjadi mulut manusia. Melihat perubahan itu, Sanji lantas mengoyak otot tebal di sudut bahu dan leher Zoro dengan taringnya. Zoro bisa merasakan cipratan darahnya itu membasahi sampai pipinya, hangat.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!" rontanya mendelik ke angkasa, mencari-cari dimana gerangan bulannya bersembunyi di tengah lautan awan yang sudah mulai menipis. Bertahanlah, batinnya. Sebentar lagi, hujan akan segera reda dan aku akan memperoleh kekuatanku kembali.

.

**Tap Tap Tap...**

.

Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kecil dengan ketukan keras hak tinggi itu menarik perhatian Zoro dan Sanji. Mereka serempak menoleh dan melihat seseorang mendatangi mereka.

Mata Zoro melotot. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"RO-ROBIN?"

Ya, kenapa wanita itu ada di sini?

Robin terlihat menuruni tangga kapel dan membawa tengkorak yang sebelumnya dipajang di altar. Zoro berusaha memanggilnya tapi suaranya masih tercekat. Ia tahu Robin pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi ia bisa melihat vampir wanita itu tak setenang biasanya. Robin bahkan sampai mengeluarkan bulir keringat yang turun di pelipisnya, hal yang tak pernah dilihat Zoro dari vampir. Ia tampak sedang bertaruh apakah rencananya ini gagal atau tidak,

...untuk menyelamatkan Zoro.

Dan benar saja, Sanji pun terpancing. Ia perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Zoro, seolah lebih tertarik dengan yang baru datang. Bukan itu sebenarnya. Naluri liarnya mengatakan bahwa hartanya –tengkorak itu– akan diambil dan dibawa pergi. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Menjaga harta itu lebih penting daripada mengurusi anjing tak mau diam ini.

"Tu-tunggu..." rintih Zoro saat ia akhirnya bisa bernapas lancar kembali, merasakan bahwa himpitan Sanji yang menekan dadanya itu mulai mengendur.

Detik-detik terasa berjalan lama sekali, sampai akhirnya...

.

.

**WUSSSSHHHHHHHH...**

Sanji meloncat dari tubuh Zoro. Ia menyiapkan kuku tajamnya dan melesat seperti peluru...

...menuju Robin.

"JANGANNNNNNNN!" pekik Zoro berusaha berdiri.

.

.

**CROOOOOTTTTTTTT...**

Robin pun bisa merasakan cipratan darah di pelupuk matanya. Seolah semua yang ia pandang berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Zoro kesal, merasakan hawa dingin kuat yang dari tadi disembunyikan di belakangnya. Ia mendongak ke arah pohon yang tumbuh tinggi. Di salah satu rantingnya yang cukup kokoh, Robin terduduk sambil tersenyum geli._

"_Fufufu, maaf, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak muncul," jawabnya. Kemudian, ia menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya, "Tapi kau sudah berjalan 70 kilometer jauhnya dari tujuan dan akan semakin jauh lagi kalau kau tetap ke selatan."_

_Zoro pun berubah gusar karena berusaha menutupi betapa malu dirinya."Setelah ini kau harus pulang!" perintahnya tanpa basa-basi._

"_Kau masih tak mengizinkanku pergi bersamamu?" lanjut Robin. "Aku akan jadi penunjuk jalan."_

_Dan seketika itu juga Zoro menatapnya tajam, seolah menyampaikan jawabannya secara telepati. Robin sudah hapal bahwa Zoro sulit jujur terhadap perasaannya. Dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Zoro, Robin akhirnya bisa mengerti hal itu._

"_Aku ingin melindungimu..." Begitulah yang Robin baca dari sorot matanya._

_._

_._

**Deg Deg Deg...**

Semua jantung yang ada di situ berdegup kencang.

**.**

**Hosh Hosh Hosh...**

Napas mereka juga menderu di tengah detik-detik krusial.

.

Namun saat akhirnya awan bergerak, sinar bulan pun dapat menyinari dan memperlihatkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bulan purnama telah mengembalikan wujud Zoro yang sempat melemah tadi ke wujud w_erewolf_-nya saat reflek ikut melompat. Dan ia mendapati tangannya sudah terjulur masuk ke punggung kiri Sanji hingga hingga tembus ke dada depannya, merobek jantungnya, dan menebarkan darahnya ke arah Robin yang hanya tinggal berjarak setengah meter di depannya.

Tepat waktu.

Sanji pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan tangan Zoro masih menancap di dadanya. Sayapnya masih mengepak-epak mengenai Zoro sebelum akhirnya tenang karena kehabisan tenaga. Tangan kanannya yang tadi ia julurkan untuk menerkam Robin masih bergerak pelan, ingin menggapai sesuatu yang ada pada Robin. Merasa mengerti hal itu, Robin pun berlutut, meletakkan tengkorak yang ingin Sanji gapai itu di hadapannya.

Sanji menyentuh tengkorak itu. Entah bagaimana bisa, bayangan tengkorak yang tergambar terbalik di retinanya tidak menunjukkan bayangan yang sama. Di matanya, tengkorak itu terlihat masih memiliki kulit yang utuh, bola mata berwarna hazel coklat masih ada, telinganya juga masih lengkap, bibirnya merekah, dan seluruh rambut jingganya utuh tergerai lebat. Tengkorak itu terlihat masih hidup dan tersenyum.

Iblis itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia juga menyebut sebuah nama.

"Nami-san..."

Seolah terbebas dari kutukan yang menjeratnya bersama dengan kembalinya ingatannya, raut wajahnya tidak buas lagi –terlihat damai–. Sayap dan tanduknya perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Kemudian, tangan dan kepalanya terkulai lemas. Matanya yang sudah kembali berwarna biru itu perlahan menutup. Dan, akhirnya, tubuhnya pun rontok menjadi butir-butir abu.

...Mati

Zoro lantas kembali ke wujud manusianya. "Kenapa kau kemari, wanita?" hardiknya gusar. "Bagaimana kalau kau tadi terbunuh, hah?"

"Karena aku adalah vampir bodoh yang bisa mencintai seorang serigala," jawab Robin memasang senyuman khasnya.

Zoro merasa tersindir karena kalimat itu bagaikan balasan yang tepat atas sindirannya dulu. Wanita itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya bungkam. Tapi ia bisa melihat kejujuran di matanya, bahwa itulah jawaban atas pertanyaannya lima bulan lalu. Robin tidak memanfaatkannya, bahwa perasaannya bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Robin mengangkat tengkorak itu, memandang sebentar kedua lubang matanya, kemudian dipeluknya. "Jika aku berada di posisi yang sama, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungimu meski harus berbohong. Sanji pasti juga begitu..."

Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Zoro bersuara. "Kita kuburkan mereka."

-xxxoo00ooxxx-

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar hangat. Tidak cukup menusuk bagi Robin yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup serba hitam. Ia berlutut mengalungkan rangkaian bunga di atas dua pusara sederhana berbentuk salib yang Zoro buat dari potongan kursi kayu yang diambil dari kapel, satu untuk Sanji dan satu untuk gadis kurang beruntung tak ia kenal bernama Nami. Zoro sendiri berdiri di belakang Robin dan membuat bayangan yang menutupi sinar matahari padanya. Abu Sanji dan tengkorak Nami mereka kuburkan persis di depan gerbang sekolah yang digembok untuk mengingatkan tragedi itu sekaligus ingin memberi kesan baru yang lebih damai bagi sekolah yang telah mengalami rentetan kejadian mengerikan itu.

Selesai berdoa, Robin pun berkata pada Zoro tanpa menoleh. "Kalau aku sampai berubah sepertinya, apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"

Kalimat itu mengingatkan Zoro bahwa masalah mereka belum berakhir. Benar bahwa Coven mengatakan akan menerima Robin kembali usai tugas ini, tapi apakah mereka bisa dipercaya? Benarkah mereka tidak ingin memusnahkan pengetahuan Robin yang masih menyimpan sejuta rahasia terpendam kaum vampir dari literatur sejarah yang ia simpan? Atau bagaimana jika mereka diam-diam ingin memanfaatkan Robin untuk bereksperimen menciptakan Iblis yang dapat dikendalikan? Zoro bisa membaca situasi teraktual saat ini bahwa pihak Coven pusat tengah bersiap diri menghadapi serbuan Para Pembasmi, bisa jadi mereka membutuhkan keberadaan para iblis untuk dijadikan tentara tambahan. Kaumnya sendiri tidak ingin terlibat, tapi jika itu benar kejadian maka mereka pasti tetap akan terseret demi mengurusi iblis-iblis ini agar tidak memangsa semuanya. Kalau itu terjadi, perang dunia akan benar-benar berkobar. Tidak bisakah mereka menyadari bahwa vampir dan pembasmi bisa bersama? Vampir dan _werewolf _juga bisa bersama? Mungkin itulah maksud Tuhan menciptakan mereka terbagi-bagi menjadi 3 kaum berbeda, Zoro serasa mendapat pencerahan.

Ya, Zoro dan Robin sudah sama-sama tahu bahwa hal yang paling mereka percayai adalah diri mereka sendiri. Hal ini akan semakin pelik manakala mereka memilih menghilang dan mencari tempat hunian baru yang jauh dari pengaruh kekuasaan besar itu, karena mereka dapat langsung dicap pengkhianat dan akan semakin diburu sampai ke mana pun. Tak ada tempat yang aman. Risiko berubah demi melindungi diri akan menjadi besar. Tapi, menjalani hidup seperti itu kadang terasa lebih baik daripada hidup penuh kepalsuan dan tidak bebas. Dulu sebelum bertemu pun, mereka sudah terbiasa hidup nomaden sendirian, Robin tak menanggap Coven sebagai rumahnya.

Dan begitulah Zoro pun menjawab. "Hal itu tak akan terjadi," katanya singkat.

Entah mereka akan kemana setelah ini, yang jelas mereka kembali saling mempercayai satu sama lain yang sempat merenggang. Kali ini ebih erat.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**-Diable Jambe (bhs Perancis) yg menjadi nama salah satu jurus Sanji dalam _canon_, klo diartikan secara bahasa emang berarti "Kaki Iblis" atau katakanlah secara istilah bisa berarti "Titisan Iblis." **

**-Oni Giri (bhs Jepang) yg menjadi nama salah satu jurus Zoro dalam _canon_, klo diartikan secara bahasa emang berarti "Pemotong Iblis" atau bisa juga "Pembasmi Iblis."**

**Fic sekuel ini plot-nya terinspirasi langsung dari nama jurus itu, lebih ke situ lah daripada sekedar vampire vs werewolf yg udah umum. Emang udah jodoh kok mereka berdua ga di canon ga di AU, rivalan mlulu^^. **Dari situ, aku langsung nyari ke youtube soal adegan _battle_ pada klimaks film Van Helsing. Di situ jg dijelasin klo yg bisa membunuh drakula cuma werewolf, werewolf-nya sempet kembali ke wujud manusia-terdesak-tapi bgitu bulan purnama muncul lagi langsung deh menghabisi sang drakula dalam satu serangan, dan drakula matinya jg rontok jadi pasir. *nyonto bgt XD*****

**Nah, aku pengen juga nambahin Robin biar ada slight romance-nya. ****Ada yg ga tau film Underworld Trilogy? Tonton yg film ketiga deh, berkisah ttg cinta terlarang antara seorang werewolf cowo dgn vampir cewe. Dijamin lebih HOT daripada Twilight. Yup, aku keinspirasi Zoro x Robin-nya dari situ.**** Eh, malah keterusan jadi _dominant pair, _CP9, sejarah yg hilang, blablabla (awalnya kan aku pengen fokus di ZoSan battle). **

**Btw, baik Van Helsing dan Underworld Trilogy sama-sama film ber-genre Horror/Action. Makanya aku heran, kok kebanyakan fic vampir AU yg kutemui mayoritas genre-nya Supernatural ya, dibuat horor kan bisa. Aslinya kan vampir dan werewolf itu masuk ke makhluk mitos/hantu di budaya Barat.**

**Untuk Aquillaa, maaf Ace-nya ga bisa nongol, cuma bisa ditampilin segitu doang. Yang penting kalau telanjang dada dan kekar ya cocoknya jadi werewolf (Zoro jg sering bgitu kan), kyk Taylor Lautner sbg Jacob Black gitu #plak.**

**Maaf, klo ending-nya menggantung. Emang sengaja XD. Ntar deh, klo ada ide lagi, bisa ada sekuelnya. (kayak film aza) Mungkin kira-kira bakal seperti ini:**

Teaser for "Burning Sunrise"

Zoro masih berusaha memaksakan kesadarannya tetap terbangun meski sebuah tombak sudah melubangi punggung menembus perutnya. Tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh rantai di kanan dan kirinya. Tubuhnya yg limbung itu tak bisa jatuh, sementara tatapannya tak pernah beralih dari Robin.

Eksekusi sudah dilangsungkan 4 jam dan matahari terus naik. Zoro sadar ia harus segera menyiapkan hati.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK...!" pekiknya saat kobaran api biru itu mulai menjilati tubuh kekasihnya.

...atau, kemungkinan terburuk yang muncul dari balik api itu.


End file.
